


Don't Question the Sun

by GreenKirtle



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra "research" and "development", Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenKirtle/pseuds/GreenKirtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such stuff as Hydra watercooler gossip is built on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Question the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the Hydra Trash Meme:
> 
> Inspired by the discussion here: http://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/587.html?thread=1047371#cmt1047371
> 
> Sometime early on in his tenure in HYDRA Pierce walked in on some kind of trash party scenario and shut it down with extreme prejudice. Because of this, the Winter Soldier latched onto him as the one just and merciful man he could trust.
> 
> And it's true, he continues to have zero tolerance for sexual abuse of any kind or recreational torment.
> 
> Everything he orders is strictly necessary and for the Winter Soldier's own good.
> 
> http://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/587.html?thread=1054795#cmt1054795

The story goes that when Alexander Pierce was a young up-and-comer, he found the Asset at the center of a gangbang. Pierce shot the guy fucking him, pulled him out dead but still hard, and looked around the room demanding who wanted to go next. Depending on who's telling the story the body count was a little higher. Or maybe he kneecapped the guy using the Asset's mouth. Or shot his dick off. Anyways, the story goes, the Asset lay there covered in blood and brains and semen, looking up at Pierce. The really melodramatic versions stick a light behind the future Secretary's head, shining like a fucking halo. But, they all conclude, you want to understand why the Asset looks at him like God's own messenger? You gotta understand, this happened.

Paul was never sure how much he believed that crap. For starters it sounded like those guys you hear about who fuck melons. Sure, maybe it does feel good inside, but what even made you want to stick your dick in there in the first place? But today...

They're all set to start, and the Asset decides he doesn't want to play ball. He let them strip him, wire him up, and put him in the chair, but now he won't let anyone get near him. One of the junior techs is down in medical with a compound fracture in his arm, and Dr Rivers, who had gone to help him, ended up with all the fingers on her left hand broken. As emergency medical took her out she had told the Asset exactly what she was gonna do to him for this and he didn't even blink. The rest of the team are clustered around the monitors trying to figure out what to do next when Pierce himself shows up.

Everybody straightens up and tries to look like they have it under control. The Secretary's a hands-on kind of guy known to stroll the halls and check in on things and usually Paul appreciates that, but getting caught looking like a bunch of incompetents who can't handle the equipment they've been trusted with will not end well for them. But Pierce bypasses them completely in favor of going over to the chair and bending over so that he and the Asset are eye-level.

"I hear you've been giving my boys and girls some trouble," Pierce says amiably. The Asset, predictably, says nothing. "This is very important work they're doing. I need you to cooperate for me."

The Asset stares at Pierce for another moment. Then he slowly reaches out, takes the electrodes, and attaches them to his own nipples.

Pierce straightens up. "That's it." He claps a hand on the Asset's normal shoulder, squeezes gently. "I knew you could do it. Be good," he adds as he starts out. "I'll be watching."

The Asset stares at him, and keeps staring at the door after he's left. He lets Paul tip the chair back without moving a muscle and lets them power up the equipment. Even once he starts screaming he never tries to take the wires off himself or get up.

Paul starts telling his own version of the story after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and gentlebeings, my first fanfic. /o\


End file.
